La venganza de Naruto
by HyperMusic96
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto pelearon en el valle del fin , pese a esto muchos secretos seran revelados . Sera capaz el amor de Hinata ser suficiente para poder salvar a Naruto de su oscuro y siniestro corazon?
1. Chapter 1

Notas del autor :Esta es una idea que venia pasando por mi cabeza desde hace mucho y tenia que escribirla , mientras escribia este primer capitulo senti que le faltaba algo , no se que es con exactitud pero lo siento incompleto , sin mas les dejo el primer episodio .

PD: El capitulo 3 de Amor v.s Venganza esta casi listo , uno de estos dias lo subo .

Era un invierno furtivo y se veia a un pelinegro de piel blanca y ojos onix caminar con la mirada perdida por lo pasillos de aquel lugar sombrio , habia sido capturado y encerrado en aquel lugar desde cometer aquel horrible acto .

Flashback -

-Sasuke! , no dejare que te vayas con Orochimaru asi me cueste la vida ! - decia un desesperado Naruto .

-No regresare jamas , el tiempo de jugar a los nijas con ustedes ha terminado , yo deseo .. , yo deseo ... , yo deseo vengarme! - decia Sasuke activando la segunda fase de su sello maldito.

-Esta vez no escaparas tarado , te traere a Konoha asi sea lo ultimo que haga - decia el rubio mientras se dejaba dominar por el Kyubi .

-Dejame ver lo que tienes - reia con sorna el pelinegro .

-Ahhh , maldito!

-Como podria saber un pobre huerfano como tu lo que se siente perder a alguien? tu siempre haz estado solo - refutaba gritaba un molesto pelinegro .

-Eres tu el que no tiene ni idea , Sasuke , tu y yo somos iguales y lo sabes , ambos estamos solos , pero desde que te conoci , he creado un vinculo contigo y es lo mas importante que tengo , eres como mi hermano y es por esa razon que morire en el intento de traerte conmigo a Konoha si es necesario - decia un firme Naruto .

-Trata de vivir con el recuerdo de tu padre y madre muertos , de tus camaradas , de todo tu clan , ademas , de saber que el asesino es tu propio hermano , sus manos estan machadas con la sangre de mi clan , aquel escudo que representaba uno de los mas grandes clanes de Knoha esta manchado y roto , yo deseo vengarme , todo los momentos felices que vivi con mi familia no existen mas y es algo que tu jamas sabras! - decia Sasuke gritandole .

-Es mas , le vendere mi alma al diablo si es necesario para deshacerme de este odio , mi cura se encuentra matando a Itachi , lo que funciona para mi no significa que funcione para ti tambien , yo soy alguien oscuro , mi camino ya esta tomado , no hay nada que hacer , asi que no me detengas y vete de aqui - le decia Sasuke tratando de que Naruto entre en razon .

-Tu me conoces mejor que nadie y si de rendirme se trata sabes que no se cuando hacerlo - le decia Naruto .

Y asi empezo la pelea por el regreso del ultimo Uchiha .

-Es todo , aqui acabara nuestra pelea Naruto! - le decia Sasuke preparando un Chidori .

-RASENGANNNN!

-CHIDORIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ambos poderes chocaban uno contra el otro envolviendo el escenario con una luz insoportable para la vista . Finalmente ambos acabaron tirados en el suelo .

-Na ... tu ... to - decia un Sasuke agotado y con un brazo roto .

-Sa ... su ... ke - decia hasta que quedo inconciente .

-No tengo mas tiempo , debo irme de aqui - decia mientras se alejaba e iba en direccion a la guarida de Orochimaru .

-Naruto , demonios , no llegue a tiempo - decia un desesperado Kakashi .

-Pero ... - decia mientras se fijaba en las huellas dejadas y observo que habia sangre .

-Al parecer no esta muy lejos de aqui , pero ... - decia Kakashi mientras se debatia si ir por Sasuke o llevarse a Naruto .

-Se que el equipo medico esta en camino , debo ir por Sasuke ahora - decia corriendo por el camino de las huellas mojadas que estaban hechas recien .

-Kyubi? - decia Naruto confundido .

-Mocoso hasta que despiertas .

-Donde estoy? - Naruto

-Estas en tu interior , debemos buscar una forma de salvarte antes de que mueras - decia el kyubi .

-Que ? como? , yo senti el chakra de Kakashi-sensei cuando me desmaye - decia un impresionado Naruto .

-El muy desgraciado te abandono para irse a buscar al emo de Sasuke - decia muy molesto el kyubi .

La mirada de Naruto se ensombrecio y se podia apreciar en la mirada del rubio el odio puro que jamas habia sentido .

-Naruto , hay muchas cosas de las que debo hablarte , es sobre tus raices , el odio hacia ti y el dia que naciste - dijo el kyubi .

El rubio miraba inpaciente a que el kyubi empezara con el relato ...

-Ya no importa - dijo de una manera fria el rubio .

-Mocoso ... , estas bien? a que viene esa mirada? - decia extrañado el kyubi .

-Que te importa ?, al fin y al cabo tu estas hecho de odio no?, no es propio de ti preocuparte por los demas - dijo friamente .

-Que te pasa? tu no eras asi , a que viene ese cambio tan drastico?

-No te interesa - dijo cortante el rubio .

Y finalmente las heridas se curaron por si solas gracias al chakra del kyubi . En eso Naruto desperto y se quedo mirando el suelo .

-Todos me abandonaron , hasta mi maestro lo hizo . Sakura , Kakashi-sensei , Sasuke , Iruka-sensei ... , esa aldea me odia por algo que yo no hize y estoy preso dentro de este cuerpo con uno de los seres a los que mas odio , nunca sere aceptado en Konoha , que importa cuando lo intente , la gente siempre se negara a mirar el presente , ya no tengo ningun motivo para regresar a Konoha - decia un dolido Naruto .

El ojiazul caminaba hacia cualquier destino , solo tenia una cosa en mente , ahora entendia a Sasuke , el sabia lo que se sentia tener odio en el corazon , el deseaba vengarze , solo asi se iria esa sensacion .

-QUEE? , como que no encontraron a Naruto ? - decia Tsunade desesperada .

-Lo sentimos Tsunade-Sama , solo sabemos por boca de Kakashi que estaba inconciente cuando lo encontro .

-Kakashi? , pero como lo puedo abandonar en ese lugar ? , lo hizo solo por un ninja perverso como Sasuke? - decia ella indignada mientras empezaba a llorar .

-Es seguro que Naruto tome el mismo camino que escogio Sasuke , el regresara y tomara venganza contra Konoha , el volvera algun dia , despues de todo siempre lo trataron mal y aun asi confio en la poca gente a la que el queria , pero este fue su limite , no me extrañaria que el se vengue de nosotros en un futuro - decia Kurenai al lado de sus alumnos .

-Naruto-kun - decia Hinata cabizbaja , preocupada y triste por su amado .

-Tu hiciste mucho por nosotros Naruto , ahora es momento de que te salvemos de la socuridad - pensaba Shino .

-Y como estan los demas? - pregunto Gai de forma seria .

-Neji tiene un problema con el pulmon , Kiba solo esta agotado y con unas cuantas heridas , Shikamaru esta en el mismo estado que Kiba , Akamaru esta inconciente y Chouji no corrio con tanta suerte , el ... el esta muy grave , puede que llegue a morir - decia una muy pesimista Tsunade .

Todos guardaron silencio por haber escuchado las desalentadoras palabras de la hokage .

-Hokage-sama , Hokage-sama , hemos logrado salvar a Chouji del coma y Neji acaba de despertar decia un enfermero .

-Que bueno , ire para aya - decia la hokage mas tranquila .

-El resto , vayan a la entrada de la aldea y quedense ahi por si Naruto regresa - mando la hokage .

-Si - decian al unisono .

-Demonios , ya no tengo fuerzas y no llegare si no me apresuro - decia Sasuke agotado .

-Con que aqui estabas - decia Kakashi .

-No te resistas , te llevare de vuelta - decia Kakashi tratando de evitar los ataques del Uchiha .

-Kakashi , aguarda , escuchame lo que tengo que decirte - intentaba convencerlo Sasuke .

-Te escucho .

-Lo primero sera regresar a Konoha , empacar solo cosas de utilidad y luego irme - decia Naruto .

-No seas idiota mocoso , si regresas te encerraran para siempre en esa maldita aldea - decia el kyubi .

-Callate zorro asqueroso , no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinion - decia Naruto .

Y sin mas el ojiazul regresaba a Konoha , con un solo proposito , regresar una ultima vez para no volver . Se veia a un ninja cansado y herido camino a las puertas de la aldea .

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando vieron que Naruto se acercaba y sin mas fuerona recibirlo , pero los senseis se habian percatado del cambio en Naruto , su aura esta vez era como la de Sasuke y eso solo podia significar una sola cosa , VENGANZA .

-Naruto! - salieron Sakura , Hinata e Ino a recibirlo con un abrazo . El rubio no contesto , solo se quedo ahi inmovil sin despegar la vista de sus senseis .

-Kurenai , al parecer es como tu dices , el ... el desea vengarse , lo puedo ver en su mirada - decia Gai de forma preocupada .

-Como estas , te duele? - decian las 3 al unisono .

-Hmmp - dijo el rubio y camino directo a su departamento .

-Que le pasa? por que actua asi con nosotras - decian ellas tristes .

-Escuche que el demonio habia muerto , esto se tiene que celebrar! . gritaban contentos los aldeanos de Konoha .

-Si , el Uchiha es un heroe , le debemos y mucho - decia una señora .

-Yo sabia que nadie podria contra el , es un genio despues de todo , es el ultimo Uchiha y el otro es solo la basura de esta aldea que debio de ser tirada - decia un anciano .

Pero en eso el rubio aparece en frente de todos .

-Que ... que demonios haces aqui? tu deberias estar muerto - decia un señor sorprendido de verlo ahi . Naruto seguia sin responder , solo le dedico una mirada asesina que calaba los huesos a cualquiera .

-A-P-A-R-T-A-T-E D-E M-I V-I-S-T-A -dijo Naruto tratando de no matar ahi mismo a ese sujeto .

-Si el Uchiha no lo hizo lo haremos nosotros , vamos! , acabemos con el demonio de una buena vez ! - dijo un hombre .

-Siii , largate de aqui mal nacido antes de que te matemos .

Y el ambiente se volvio denso ya que Naruto habia desaparecido , pero reaparecio detras de toda la multitud , saco su kunai y empezo a decapitar uno a uno a esos pobladores .

-JAJJAJAJ ! , jamas volvere a escuchar sus asquerosas y ediondas voces , ahora si soy un monstruo y si no quieren acabar como el resto larguense - dijo el de manera furiosa y macabra .

-Tsunade-sama , recibimos un informe de que hay 100 personas muertas en la plaza y al parecer esto es obra de Naruto Uzumaki - decia un anbu .

-Quee? no puede ser , por que? Naruto por que? - decia llorosamente la hokage .

El rubio finalmente habia llegado a su departamento y se disponia a revizar lo que llevaria con el para despues meterlo en su mochila cuando en ese momento .

-Naruto Uzumaki , quedas bajo arresto por haber cometido un asesinato de 100 personas - decian los anbus .

-Hmm - dijo mientras estaba de espaldas y sonreia de medio lado .

El rubio se dejo capturar para asi poder conocer a todos los del consejo , el tenia un plan y queria saberse las caras de todos en el consejo sin olvidar un solo detalle .

-Naruto Uzumaki , eres sentenciado a muerte ya que asi los aldeanos lo desean - dijo Danzou

Naruto se mantenia callado y la hokage quedaba callada y observaba decepcionada a Naruto .

-Por que? por que lo hiciste? tu deseabas mas que nada ser el hokage de esta aldea y ahora permites que la oscuridad te absorba , no te entiendo - pensaba trsitemente la hokage .

Y asi la reunion termino y se llevaron a Naruto a la carcel donde pasaria el resto del dia por que al siguiente , lo matarian .

Todos los ninjas de la generacion del rubio estaban atentos a lo que decia la hokage al igual que sus respectivos senseis .

-El ... el fue condenado a muerte - decia tristemente la hokage .

Hinata empezo a llorar al igual que Sakura e Ino , los demas estaban cabizbajos .

-Naruto-kun , sea cual sea la razon por la que hiciste esto yo te apoyare - decia una HInata muy decidida .

-Todo es mi culpa , jamas debi pedirle que traiga a Sasuke de regreso - pensaba una culpable Sakura .

-No es tu culpa Sakura , Naruto esta muy extraño , algo le paso , su mirada no es la misma , se parece a la de Sa ... Sasuke - solto Kurenai .

-Yo se por que actua asi , toda la aldea tiene la culpa y lo obligamos a vivir una vida que el no eligio , esta en todo su derecho de odiarnos - dijo Iruka llegando junto a los demas .

-Esta aldea pagara caro , pagara cada dia de sufrimiento que vivi , pagara la razon por la que no tengo padres , pagara por haberme tratado asi , pagaran por ser tan ciegos! - grito Naruto y sin darse cuenta el chakra del kyubi empezo a envolverlo y asi escapo de aquella prision .

Era de noche y no habia nadie en las calles y el rubio se dirigia a su departamento a buscar sus cosas y despues irse de ahi .

-Que haces aqui Naruto-kun - decia una Hinata cansada , con sueño y la cara roja con señales de haber estado llorando todo el dia .

El no contesto , solo se limito a seguir hacia la puerta .

-Por que ? por que lo hiciste? me ... me duele verte asi , que te paso? , por que esa mirada de odio? que te hicieron? - dijo ella rompiendo en llanto .

-No es tu problema , alguien como tu jamas comprendera ! , es mejor que te quedes con la duda , no quiero que nadie mas se contagie con mi odio , Sasuke tenia razon , esta aldea estaba llena de gente hipocrita , temerosa y lo mas importante asquerosa! , no debi confiar en nadie - dijo el amargamente .

-Pero por que dices eso? - dijo mientras iba acercandose a el .

-Quiero que le des un comunicado a esta asquerosa aldea , yo , NARUTO UZUMAKI , regresare y es mejor que se preparen , yo regresare junto con Sasuke para vengarme de todos ustedes! - grito Naruto dandole la espalda dispuesto a irse .

Hinata se habia quedado atonito sin creerse lo que habia escuchado .

-NOOO! no te alejes de mi , llevame contigo si es necesario pero no me dejes aqui - dijo Hinata llorando a mares .

-Yo ... yo ... yo te ... yo te amo Naruto - kun - no te vayas por favor - gritaba una Hinata muy desesperada .

Y el rubio se quedo mudo por lo sorprendido que estaba .

-Te tardaste , quizas eso me hubiera detenido antes pero ahora ... , ahora solo deseo vengarme de todos ustedes y eso te incluye - dijo el friamente .

-Matame , matame si con eso estas en paz , solo vuelve a ser el de siempre , ese niño sonriente , con deseos de superacion , con un corazon tan puro que no tenia ni una pizca de maldad , ese niño del cual me enamore - dijo ella abrazandolo por la espalda para que no escapara .

-Sueltame , solo sabes estorbarme , HASTA NUNCA ! - dijo el huyendo del lugar en el que vivio por años , al cual habia llamado hogar .

-NOOOOO! - grito Hinata desesperada , corrio y corrio hacia la entrada de la villa buscando a su amado rubio , pero no lo encontro .

-Hokage-sama , Hokage-sama - decia un apresurado Anbu .

-Que sucede - decia mientras salia de su habitacion .

-Es Naruto .

-Que sucede con el - decia inpaciente la Hokage .

-El ... , el escapo de la aldea .

-Quee ? , como paso ? - dijo saliendo con prisa de la cama , una parte de ella estaba feliz y la otra decepcionada de irse sin despedirse .

Naruto observaba una ultima vez la aldea antes de irse , el regresaria , el lo haria y la proxima vez no dejaria a nadie vivo .


	2. Chapter 2

Despues de aquella cruel despedida por parte de Naruto , Hinata se fue directo a su casa para continuar llorando en su cuarto .

-Tan insignificante y mediocre soy para ti Naruto-kun ? - decia Hinata llorando a mares .

Nadie la escucharia llorar puesto a que a nadie le importaba realmente , toda la aldea estaba contenta .

-No , esa no eres tu Hinata , desde que conociste a Naruto tu siempre haz sido valiente y nunca te haz rendido , es el camino ninja que compartes con Naruto , para bien o para mal el siempre es y sera tu idolo , tu modelo a seguir , el debe tener sus razones para haber cambiado tan drasticamente , yo lo ayudare sea cual sea su objetivo , aun si se trata de vengarse de esta aldea , por que yo lo amo , lo amo mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo , lo amo de una manera enfermiza y desesperante - se decia a ella misma dandose animos de poder alcanzar algun dia a su amado .

Naruto empezaba a caminar por los bosques y durante el trayecto tuvo que matar a muchos ninjas de Konoha , cuando en ese momento ...

-Ahh ... , qu ... que demonios fue eso? - se pregunto asi mismo sientiendo dolor en su hombro derecho .

En ese momento se percato de la marca que tenia , era un aspa y en medio de esta aspa se veia como expulsaba un brillo extraño de color morado cada vez que esta le afectaba .

-No creo soportar mucho mas , debo de llegar pronto a Suna y ver que demonios me pasa ... - y en ese momento se desmayo .

-Acabo de regresar - decia una melodiosa voz macabramente .

-Hiciste lo que te ordene? - le dijo friamente aquel sujeto.

-Asi es , pronto cedera a este nuevo poder que lo condena a unirsenos - decia complacidamente aquel sujeto .

-Perfecto , esa marca se alimenta de su odio

-Y que haremos con tu hermano? - pregunto un sujeto escondido entre la oscuridad , siendo el menos visible de los 11 integrantes reunidos en esa cueva .

-A el no lo taca nadie , es asunto mio , ademas el no esta en los planes de este grupo , dejenlo en paz - dijo aquella tercera sombra tajantemente .

-No pierdas de vista a Naruto , informame semanalmente sobre el - dijo el lider de este grupo .

-Como guste - y sin mas desaparecio .

-Don... donde estoy? y que demonios es esto? - decia un confundido Naruto viendo imagenes de el cuando era un bebe .

-Estamos en tu subconciente , aquella marca te esta obligando a ver los momentos mas dolorosos de tu vida - decia el Kyubi de manera molesta .

Flashback-

Aquellas imagenes mostraban a un Naruto de 1 año en los brazos de quien parecia ser el sandaime , muchas veces intentaron matarlo cuando nadie lo veia , tambien vio como iba creciendo y las miradas de odio dirigidas hacia el seguian siendo las mismas desde que era un recien nacido , el presencio algo que jamas creyo posible , ante aquel indefenso bebe se encontraba una joven de 17 años cubirndolo con su cuerpo mientras ella era atacada salvajemente por los aldeanos .

-Mocosa , entreganos al demonio de una buena vez antes de que acabemos contigo ! - dijo ya furioso el aldeano .

-No te preocupes Naru-chan , estaras bien , despues de todo se lo debo a mi maestro y protegerte es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti - decia sonriente la joven con una sonrisa cansina .

El rubio quedo perplejo , jamas creyo posible que alguien lo haya defendido , siempre habia estado solo soportando los golpes , amenazas , insultos , aborrecimientos y todo el odio que iba hacia el , era como si lo odiaran por existir , era incoherente pero era real y finalmente pudo ver como aquella joven caia muerta al suelo en un fallido intento por cuidar de aquel bebe . Por primera vez en su vida lloro como nunca por una persona , aquella muchacha lo habia cuidado , amado y protegido con toda su alma para que al final muera por el , eso lo hizo sentirse aun mas culpable y eso no era todo , esta vez mostraban a un Naruto de 3 años corriendo por la aldea cuando presencio a la mitad de los aldeanos acorrarlo para matarlo , jamas se imagino pensar que Iruka , si Iruka , su sensei , aquel que le enseño tantas cosas , aquel que lo volvio un gennin , el , el era participe de aquella turba , el deseaba su muerte tanto como el resto de la aldea , eso lo hizo sentirse aun mas furioso y triste , pero no solo estaba el , se encontro con la figura de Kakashi , Shikaku , Gai , Chouza , Kurenai , Inoichi y Asuma . Pero la parte mas intrigante fue cuando observo al clan Hyuga colocarse en frente de el tratando de protegerlo , se suponia que ese clan lo odiaba , por que lo defendia entonces?

Lo habian dejado tan mal que llego a desfallecer y por raro que pareciera habia una sombra observando todo desde lejos .

-Un momento que ... que es eso? - decia el atonito por ver aquella sombra que lo habia seguido todo ese tiempo .

-No lo se , nunca lo habia notado - dijo interesado el kyubi .

Aquel odio que tenia hacia la aldea empezaba a crecer con intensidad desmedida tras haber visto como aquella persona , a la que consideraba como un padre , la que le enseño tantas cosas , habia deseado su muerte .

El ojiazul habia sido internado y tratado por medicos de la familia Hyuga y observamos como una timida Hinata trata de entrar al cuarto donde Naruto siguia inconciente . La pequeña niña tenia curiosidad por acercarse y observarlo . A ella le habia llamado la atencion aquel niño rubio de ojos azules desde el dia que la defendio de esos niños y por alguna razon ella no dejaba de pensar en ese niño que ahora tenia en frente .

-A... aqui es - decia para si misma Hinata .

Naruto estaba respirando pausadamente mientras descansaba placidamente en aquella blanda cama .

-Co ... como s.. se llamara? - se preguntaba para ella misma mientras lo observaba .

-Es ... es ... es mu... muy guapo - se sonrojo por pensar en ese tipo de cosas , pero a quien queria engañar ? , aquel cabello dorado como el sol , las 3 marcas zorrunas , los ojos azules y esa piel tostada la habian cautivado , ademas de esa gran fortaleza y valentia que poseia , ella deseaba ser como el algun dia y poder caminar junto a el .

Sin darse cuenta la pequeña niña se iba acercando a su rostro cuando en eso ...

-Don ... donde estoy? - decia un debil Naruto .

La niña cayo al suelo de la impresion y se escondio rapidamente detras de la cortina .

-Qui ... quien anda ahi? - dijo alarmado el ojiazul .

-Sal de la cortina que ya te vi - dijo algo serio el rubio .

En ese momento el observo a una hermosa niña de tez blanca , ojos aperlados y cabello azulado que lo miraba con un gran sonrojo y se acercaba timidamente .

-Vamos , no seas timida que no hago daño y acercate , Soy Naruto - decia el dedicandole una gran sonrisa tratando de ser amigable .

La niña quedo maravillada con aquella sonrisa , desde que su madre murio nunca se habia sentido tan comoda y feliz hasta ahora que veia la zorruna sonrisa que iba hacia ella .

-Na... ru ... to - decia ella pensando en voz alta .

-Ehh? - decia confundido el rubio .

La niña se sonrojo aun mas por haberla descubierto .

-No ... y... yo ... yo solo ... - decia ella nerviosamente .

-Como te llamas? - decia Naruto .

-Hi ... hin ... hina ... Hinata - finalmente dijo la niña .

-Puedo llamarte Hina-chan? - decia sonriente el rubio .

Ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza por la verguenza que tenia .

-Yo soy el gran Naruto ! , futuro hokage de la aldea de la hoja y amante del ramen del viejo ichiraku! pero puedes llamarme Naruto - decia el sonriente .

La niña lo miraba avergonzada por aquel discurso del rubio .

-Me podrias decir en donde estoy? - dijo el observando con lujo de detalle aquel gran cuarto que era totalmente blanco .

-M... mi padre ... mi padre te ... te encon ... te encontro mu... muy heri ... herido y decidio ... deci... decidio traerte aqui - dijo ella tratando de articular las palabras dichas .

-Ya veo , sera mejor irme antes de que me vean despierto - decia el trsitemente levantandose de la cama para vestirse y largarse de ahi .

-Pe... per ... pero por ... por que? - decia tristemente ansiosa la niña .

-Toda la gente en esta aldea me odia y estoy seguro que en este lugar no es la excepcion , regresare a mi departamento aunque nadie me espere ahi - dijo el con la mirada ensombrecida .

La niña sintio ganas de llorar por las palabras dichas por el rubio .

-Per... pero m... mi pa ... padre es dif ... diferente - dijo tratando de deterener al rubio .

-Toda la gente me ha mirado con desprecio , odio , asco y miedo , que puedo esperar de una persona que vive dentro de esta aldea? yo no tengo amigos , no tengo familia ni nada de eso , es como si la gente me odiara por existir - decia gritando un dolido Naruto .

-Entonces y... yo ...

-Tu que? - dijo el ansiosamente molesto .

-Yo sere tu primera amiga - dijo la niña levantando la cabeza de manera decidida .

El rubio no daba credito a lo que ella decia .

-Por que? por que quieres ser mi amiga? algun dia terminaras odiandome como todos en esta villa - decia el dandole la espalda .

-No lo ha...re , tu ere... eres muy bue ...no y fuer... te , tu me salvaste d... de aquellos niños que qu... querian hacer... me daño el otr...o dia , ahor...a me toca salv...salvarte a t... ti de la os... oscuridad , es un...una promesa , ade... ademas yo quiero ... - decia empezandose a sonrojar .

-Tu quieres que? - dijo el observandola fijamente .

-N..ad ... nada - dijo bajando la cabeza por la verguenza que tenia .

-Hina-chan ! gracias por ser mi amiga! te prometo que te cuidare por siempre y te hare muy feliz - dijo el alegremente mientras la abrazaba , sin darse cuenta habian jurado algo que los unia mas haya de cualquier fuerza extraña .

Y asi pasaron los años sin que el rubio se acordara de aquel dia , hasta que entraron a la academia y al verlo nuevamente su corazon latia furiosamente contra su pecho , ella se dio cuenta que su rubio favorito no la recordaba pero eso no la hizo flaquear , despues de todo aun seguia en pie ese juramento .

Fin del Flashback-

Habia amanecido y a lo lejos se ve a una chica ojiperla de cabello azulado caminando hacia la salida de la aldea , despidiendose melancolicamente de todos sus seres queridos para ir tras su amado y sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que habia caido . No abandonaba nada ya que no habia ganado nada ni tuvo nada en esa aldea mas que a su querido rubio .

-Juro que te encontrare Naruto , tu me enseñaste a no rendirme y me ayudaste a no caer en la oscuridad , es mi turno de salvarte - dijo ella decidida observando por ultima vez a la aldea.

-Que dolor! - decia un fastidiado Naruto despertando de su pesadilla . Aquella experiencia habia desatado aquellos sentimientos malvados que guardaba inconsientemente .

-No es para menos , esa marca esta absorviendo tu maldad y te esta consumiendo , es parecida a la que Orochimaru le puso a Sasuke , pero ...- dijo sabiamente el kyubi .

-Pero que ? - dijo el desesperado .

-Pero aquella marca te la puso alguien que nos esta preparando para sus planes - dijo el kyubi resignado .

-Debo llegar a Suna antes de que me encuentren por que empiezo a sentir la presencia de alguien conocido - dijo esto ultimo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse y seguir adelante .

-Excelente , asi que la chica Hyuga y el jinchuriki del Kyubi estan a la deriva eh? hahahh , pronto seran mios y regresare para acabar con esa aldea - decia Orochimaru mientras este era informado por Kabuto .

-Eso no es todo Orochimaru-sama , escuche que Akatsuki esta tras Naruto y eso podria ser un problema .

-No estaria mal tener al jinchuriki y al ultimo Uchiha en un mismo equipo hmmm , suena interesante pero debo pensarlo bien , y que es de Sasuke , ya llego de la mision que le encargue?

-El y Kakashi siguen en la mision , estaran de vuelta en 3 dias - decia Kabuto .

-Tsunade-sama , ha ocurrido nuevamente una desgracia - dijo un anbu entrando por la ventana .

-Y ahora de que se trata esta vez - decia con la cabisbaja la hokage .

-Al parecer es Naruto Uzumaki , encontraron su paradero , esta cerca del pais del arroz y al parecer estuvo estos dias en aquel lugar , acabo con todos nuestros anbus y uso una extraña tecnica en ellos menos en uno a quien le volaron la cabeza - dijo el anbu

-Ademas ... , Hinata Hyuga ha huido de la aldea , pese a esto Danzo esta tomando cartas en el asunto y en unos dias se le declarara exiliada , sera una ninja renegada , su padre acaba de expulsarla del clan Hyuga oficialmente , parece ser que ella fue tras Naruto Uzumaki .

Flashback-

Sin darse cuenta el rubio estaba siendo emboscado por ninjas de la hoja pero en eso .

-(Estilo de fuego : juto gran bola de fuego!) - gritaba uno de ellos .

Y sin esperarse lo siguiente Naruto estaba detras de todos ellos con un kunai en la mano esperando a mutilar a uno de ellos .

Naruto habia desaparecido usando un genjutsu temporalmente para confundirlos y reaparecio detras del ultimo ninja que miraba hacia adelante .

-Sorpresa! - decia Naruto riendo macabramente .

-Q ... que? Nooooooooo , por favor , ayudenme ! - gritaba aterrorizado su victima pidiendo auxilio a sus compañeros mientras Naruto seguia riendose con maldad .

-Muere maldito! - finalmente el rubio corto su cuello y su cabeza salio volando mientras la sangre se derramaba en el suelo el resto hacia un vago intento por escapar cuando ...

-Todos contra el ! - dijeron los ninjas al unisono mientras se lanzaban con kunais en mano .

-Ilusion de la muerte! - dijo el rubio mientras todos caian en su ilusion hasta que los mato .

Todos estaban tirados en el suelo y el rubio disfrutaba de aquel hermoso paisaje a su vista , todo aquel escenario lleno de sangre y con 50 cadaveres tirados .

-Fue demasiado sencillo , me pregunto como le ira a Sasuke en su entrenamiento , al parecer tendre que visitar a Orochimaru , debo hablar con ellos - pensaba Naruto .

-Interesante , esa tecnica le vendra muy bien a nuestros planes , el muchacho tiene potencial , pero debera regresar a Konoha momentaneamente hasta que se nutra de sus raices , solo asi alcanzara un poder sin igual - decia aquella sombra .

Fin del Flashback-

La hokage no daba credito a lo que escuchaba , como era posible que el haya acabado con todos , como era posible que el siendo un genin haya hecho tal atrosidad , si es que se habia vuelto tan fuete ahora si que era una amenaza para Konoha , Naruto , aquel niño hiperactivo con deseos de ser hokage , aquel que la habia salvado de su propio infierno , aquel mocoso que sonreia pasara lo que pasara , se habia convertido en un monstruo y todo era culpa de Konoha , ella se sentia aun mas sola que nunca , desde que Jiraya murio hace uno año atras buscando informacion de Akatsuki , ya no le quedaba nada mas -

-Na ... naru ... to , en que te haz convertido , tu padre no quiso esta vida para ti , el quiso que seas tratado como un heroe , pero siempre estuviste solo y recibiendo el odio de los aldeanos , perdoname , pude haber hecho mas por ti - decia la hokage llorando .

Habia pasado medio año y Naruto ademas de haber crecido , habia creado nuevas tecnicas , habia cambiado su vestimenta , esta vez tenia un pantalon pegado de color negro como los anbu , un polo morado muy pegado que lo hacian sentirse mas comodo , llevaba la bandana de Konoha con una raya en medio lo que demostraba su rechazo hacia ella , unas botas ninja de color moradas , traia unos mitones elasticos largos del mismo color que el polo , llevaba su siempre estuche para armas ninja a un lado de su pierna derecha , siempre iba tapado con una capa parecida a la de akatsuki , pero con capucha y llevaba un sello en el cual podia invocar armas y a Gamabunta . Asi fue como pasaron los dias uno tras otro , nuestro rubio amigo habia perfeccionado el rasengan y aprendio otras tecnicas de su padre como la teletransportacion gracias a que encontro el cuchillo del rayo amarillo en la torre hokage antes de huir de aquel lugar . Los clones de sombra eran su fuerte , habia inventado una extraña tecnica parecida al Tsukuyomi de Itachi pero a diferencia de este en aquel lugar se podia matarlo de verdad , era como una dimension paralela , en similitud con la tecnica de Madara , tambien habia despertado su poder como portador del elemento viento , gracias a eso habia aprendido el rasen-shuriken sin necesidad del modo senin .

-Naruto Uzumaki - decia un sujeto recargado detras de un arbol .

-Quien eres y que deseas - dijo el rubio friamente mientras se preparaba para atacar sin voltear aun .

-Tu mirada a cambiado sabes? - le dijo .

-Quien demonios eres y de donde me conoces? - decia el rubio exaltado

-Se todo sobre ti , tu encajarias perfecto en Akatsuki , en Akatsuki todos coincidimos en algo , deseamos acabar con Konoha al igual que tu , tu deseas vengarte y yo te puedo otorgar el poder que tanto deseas - decia sonriendo malevolamente .

-Como se que puedo confiar en ti?

-No eres quien para preguntarme tal cosa , sabes que lo deseas , es tu problema creerme o no - reia malevolamente dandole la espalda a Naruto .

-De todas maneras tu terminaras formando parte de Akatsuki , nos volveremos a ver dentro de 2 años y medio en este mismo lugar , el hermano de Sasuke sera el encargado de entrenarte - decia mientras se iba .

-Y que te hace pensar que asistire ? - dijo el molesto .

-Esa pregunta no va para mi , si no para ti , tu vendras por tu cuenta - y sin mas aquel sujeto se fue dejando al rubio anonadado or aquel sujeto .

Hinata llevaba medio año buscando a su amado y con pocas pistas que daba la gente ella seguia intentando , la ojiperla resaba por que no se haya ido con Orochimaru . Durante todo este tiempo estuvo en Suna buscando informacion sobre Naruto y a la vez entrenando para el dia que le llegue a ser de utilidad a su rubio adorado .

-Hinata , hemos escuchado rumores sobre Naruto , al parecer se encuentra cerca del pais del arroz y ademas hay rumores que hablan sobre una posible alianza de Naruto con Akatsuki - decia el kazekage detras de ella observando su entrenamiento .

-Entonces partire dentro de un mes , necesito aprender aquella nueva tecnica que me enseño usted cuanto antes - decia ella decidida

-Ya va siendo hora de que llegue a Suna - le decia Naruto al Kyubi .

-Pero aun no controlas aquel sello - le reprochaba el kyubi .

-Es por eso que debo llegar cuanto antes - decia Naruto alistando sus cosas .

-Mocoso , algo no me huele nada bien y si fuera tu no iria , me parece que habran visitas molestas .

-Es mi ultima alternativa o tendre que ...

-Ahhh! - y se desmayo por el dolor .

-Tu mision sera ... , ir por Naruto , traemelo - dijo Orochimaru .

-Como desee - dijo Sasuke y salio tras su nuevo objetivo , la idea le desagradaba pero necesitaba tener contento a Orochimaru , aquella tecnica que le iba a enseñar le seria de mucha utilidad .


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del autor : Bueno , despues de unas semanas(casi un mes) que no actualizo , aca traigo el 3 capitulo de esta historia , no pude actualizar por que estuve a full con el cole , uno que otro trabajo y aparte la falta de imaginacion , respecto a mis otros fics , pues los proximos capitulos estan en proceso , capaz y de aqui a 2 semanas subo los siguientes capitulos de mis fics , por ahora dejo este :) , espero y lo disfruten :D

Sueño de Naruto-

Se ve a Gaara junto a ... Hinata? - el rubio se sorprendio de ver aquello , ambos se habian convertido en adultos y la mujer de piel blanca tenia en brazos a un bebe , era de cabello rojizo , ojos de color perlas , una curiosa marca en la frente y la piel tan palida como la de su madre , fue esto lo que sobresalto a Naruto . Como si se tratara de un espejismo , aquella imagen desparecio para traer a un Sasuke de unos 17 años atancando a Konoha en compañia de el , los restantes miembros de Akatsuki luchaban al lado de Konoha contra el ejercito de Kabuto y Madara , aquello lo habia dejado sin habla ,pero en eso , vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido , quien era el ? ese joven portador del sharinghan , quien era? , se supone y el clan Uchiha estaba muerto a excepcion de Sasuke y su hermano , entonces , que estaba pasando? que era ese mundo? , donde se encontraba? , en ese momento todas esas imagenes desaparecian poco a poco hasta encontrarse con su difunto maestro .

-Naruto...

-Naruto...

-Naruto...

-Ero-Senin? eres tu?-Naruto empezaba a asustarse , aquello no podia ser verdad , su maestro habia muerto hace un año , que hacia en ese lugar? , definitivamente aquello no era real .

-Que haces aqui? , no me digas que estas muerto - dijo Jiraya .

-Muerto? - Naruto estaba estupefacto .

-Pues si , este es el mundo de los muertos , pero por raro que parezca se supone que te tendria que ver , pero no puedo , parece ser que tu si puedes verme a mi , tus visiones futuras me despertaron y pues aqui me tienes - dijo un serio Jiraya .

-Mis visiones futuras?

-Mocoso! parece que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre - dijo pegandole en la cabeza.

-Que rayos te pasa ! , hasta muerto me pegas , ahhh! - dijo mientras se frotaba en la sona golpeada .

-Mocoso concentrate que esto es serio! - le gritaba Jiraya .

-Esta bien pero no me grites ! , es mas , me podrias decir que rayos hago aqui? dijiste que estaba muerto acaso ? no entiendo nada ! - dijo Naruto desesperado .

-No , ya lo comprobe , tu sigues vivo , pero por alguna razon estas aqui , un momento , que demonios es eso , Naruto que te sucedio? , que es esa aura tenebrosa que te cubre por completo? - le pregunto un asustado Jiraya .

-Es una larga historia , vera , ni yo se que me pasa , pero , es esta marca , la tengo desde hace medio año , para ser mas especificos , fue desde el dia que escape de Konoha .

-Que? como que escapaste de Konoha? que hiciste? - le pregunto un asombrado Jiraya .

-Que la gente mas importante de tu vida te de la espalda y por si fuera poco seas engañado toda una vida , respondame , le parece poco acaso! - le grito furioso Naruto .

-De que hablas? dilo! - dijo perdiendo la paciencia su maestro .

-Callese y escuche ! , por que? por que esa maldita aldea fue tan hipocrita sin decirme las cosas a la cara como se debia? ahora ya se a que se debia aquel trato , por que me odian y tambien estoy enterado de mis origenes , se supone que tu eras mi maestro , mi sensei , era como mi padre y aun asi me oculto tal verdad , tu y Tusnade son iguales , son la basura de la que siempre debi deshacerme - Jiraya estaba no daba credito a lo que escuchaba , en serio era ese su alumno? , sin duda sus padres estarian muy tristes si lo vieran , todos eran culpables y no se le podia recriminar nada al rubio , el habia caido en la oscuridad , si Naruto se descontrolaba podria liberar al kyubi y ese seria el final para todos .

-Naruto , eso fue lo que te enseñe? , pense que no te rendias nunca , quien eres en realidad? , como demonios llegaste a esto? que te sucedio ? .

-Que podria saber usted sobre eso? jamas estuvo solo , tuvo gente con la que contar , yo creci solo , aguantando el odio de la gente hacia mi , no se lo que es tener una familia , ni unos amigos verdaderos , no tuve una infancia a la cual pregonar y de solo pensar que esa maldita aldea fue la causante de que este marcado de por vida solo me hace perder la razon - dijo Naruto con voz sepulcral .

-Es por eso que sientes mi aura oscura , te asusta verdad? HAHAHAHAH , aquella marca esta consumiendome por completo y sabes lo que eso significa verdad? yo destruire Konoha , asi es , tu querido hogar y el de toda esa maldita gente sera pisoteado por mi , por que yo soy un verdadero monstruo , despues de todo ellos tenian razon , yo soy un monstruo! - le grito Naruto a la cara .

-Naruto yo ... - Jiraya se habia quedado sin habla , sin duda alguna , el habia caido en la oscuridad y esta vez nadie lo detendria , podia ver como ese chakra inpuro aumentaba en el , definitivamente seria un futuro Madara o un futuro Orochimaru , aquello lo lleno de tristeza e impotencia de saber que no fue capaz de salvarlo .

-Minato , Kushina , perdonenme - dijo al aire Jiraya mientras iba despareciendo poco a poco de la vista del rubio .

-Ni siquiera tiene derecho de mencionar a mis padres ! - le gritaba furioso mientras iba con un golpe mortal hacia su viejo maestro .

En ese momento desaparecio y fue ahi donde Naruto perdia la conciencia cada vez mas y mas hasta que ...

Fin del sueño-

-Estas despierto?

-Tu que crees? - dijo el rubio con molestia .

-En fin .

-Mocoso , tengo algo importante que decirte - dijo serio el kyubi .

-Apresurate que no me queda tiempo .

-Al parecer esa marca tiene un extraño poder , tienes la habilidad de tener sueños lucidos , pero no son solo eso , aquello te permite hablar con gente fallecida y ver el futuro , deberias aprender a manejarlo , te podria servir de mucho - le dijo el zorro

-Por cierto , ten cuidado Naruto , otro grupo de Konoha te anda buscando y esta vez vendra un invitado sorpresa ehh? - decia el kyubi mientras se entusiasmaba con aquello .

-Lo se .

-No , no lo sabes , pase lo que pase no debes dejarte vencer , esta vez sera el final , aqui definiras si te quedas como un simple y patetico humano frustrado de por vida o un ser que consigue lo que quiere - dijo seriamente el kyubi .

A pesar de molestarle aquella extraña marca en el cuello , Naruto miro a la nada mientras concentraba todo su chackra posible para poder enfrentar a ese nuevo grupo de ninjas .

-Sasuke , han cambiado los planes , debemos ir a Suna cuanto antes , al parecer nuestro objetivo se ha ido - decia uno de sus acompañantes

-Kakashi , apresurate y deja ese cadaver en su lugar debemos irnos , no hay tiempo para tus idioteces - era esa la voz de Sasuke dandole ordenes a su compañero de equipo .

-Te recuerdo que soy tu maestro y ...

-Eras mi maestro , lo eras , dedicate a cumplir la mision y a no meterte conmigo por que no dudare en matarte - dijo friamente el Uchiha .

Sin mas se quedaron callados hasta poder llegar a la aldea de la arena .

-Sharinghan! - un chiquillo de no mas de 12 años se encontraba entrenando en medio de un bosque con un adulto que parecia ser su maestro . La vestimenta de este pequeño peliverde de piel blanca , ojos negros y una curiosa marca que poseia en uno de sus pomulos vestia una yukata color negra , una espada a su costado y llevaba puesta una bandana de la niebla en la frente .

-Gran bola de fuego ! - gritaba el pequeño .

Su oponente habia desaparecido y ahora estaba en el aire con su espada apuntandolo hacia el.

-Dispersion ! - gritaba el niño .

-Jutsu clones de Fuego ! - gritaba el adulto .

Aquella bola habia sido lanzada mientras habia quedado en un genjutsu , era imposible de evadir y no le quedaba mas remedio que resistir el ataque .

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! .

El bosque estaba deshecho y una cuerpo caia desde lo alto , tenia serias quemaduras y las ropas rasgadas , estaba lloviendo torrecialmente y producto de esto fue que aquel aprendiz pudo soportar el ataque .

-Ven , sube a mi espalda , fue todo por hoy , es hora de irnos - le decia un hombre de larga cabellera negra , armadura color cobre y una bandana de Konoha con una marca a la mitad de forma horizontal .

-Lo hize b... bien maestro? - le preguntaba el niño .

El adulto no contesto , se limito a quedar callado mientras avanzaban en el lluvioso atardecer que empezaba a oscurecer el cielo .

-Hinata , debes ser paciente , mi escudo de arena no es facil de aprender , te tomara un tiempo dominarlo - le dijo comprensivamente el kazekage .

-No tengo tiempo kasekage-sama , Naruto-kun esta apunto de cometer una estupidez y debo salvarlo cuanto antes de el mismo - dijo la ojiperla muy decidida .

-Gaara! - gritaba Kankuro

-Que sucede hermano? - pregunto tranquilamente el pelirrojo .

-Tenemos noticias de Konoha , nos acaban de decir que hay otro grupo en busca de Naruto , esta vez ira uno de los viejos maestros de Naruto , se dice que el 3 hokage le dejo a el el secreto sobre el sello del yondaime que le pusieron a Naruto , quizas puedan detenerlos .

-NOO! - grito Hinata cuando escucho aquello .

-No se lo pueden llevar , no le pueden hacer eso , el esta en todo su derecho de querer vengarse , Konoha entero le hizo mucho daño , el esta cegado , que no se dan cuenta? , yo lo detendre pero por favor , no lo obliguen a regresar , por favor! - decia desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos la peliazul.

-No depende de nostros , es tu aldea la que va tras el - decia calmadamente el kazekage .

-Entonces tendre que apresurarme , si me entero de que le han hecho algo a Naruto-kun , olvidare que fue esa la aldea que tanto quize y matare a quien sea para poder salvar a Naruto-kun - dijo decididamento mirando al kazekage desafiantemente .

-Con que eres tu ehh? vaya sorpresa , no te veia en años Kakashi - decia elhombre de cabellera larga y negra .

-Pues , si , soy yo , no pensaba encontrarte aqui tampoco , pero ya que estoy aqui , aprovechare para matarte de una buena vez y quedarme con tu poder - decia el peliplata .

-Quien es el joven que te acompaña ? - decia mirando al Uchiha de cabellos negros .

-No te interesa - dijo friamente Sasuke .

-ajjajajaj , pero que tenemos aqui , el ultimo Uchiha , siempre escuche que eras la verguenza de tu clan y pues al parecer no me equivoque , solo mirate , eres patetico , gastas tu tiempo en algo tan pobre como la vengaza , yo aspiro a mas , mucho mas! - dijo el hombre con una carcajada siniestra .

-Kakashi , acaba con el antes de que yo lo haga - dijo el Uchiha mientras les daba la espalda para salir de aquel lugar .

-Quedate aqui , no me tomara mas que 5 minutos , tal vez aprendas algo .

En ese momento aquel hombre habia desaparecido de ese lugar .

-Pero que? ... - dijo confundidamente el ojiplata .

-Sorpresa ! - dijo el de cabellera larga y oscura .

Mientras tanto , de rama en rama habia escapado el sujeto misterioso de cabellera larga y negra , dejando asi a su alumno en la cabaña en lo que terminaba de dormir .

-Esta vez me llevare algo que no pude en esa ocacion - dijo tetricamente Kakashi .

-Yo no morire , solo recuerda , yo volvere , tu no tienes idea de quien soy y esa es una gran ventaja , de aqui , en 4 años , nos volveremos a ver , hasta entonces - decia el sujeto mientras yacia en su lecho de muerte .

-Solo hablas estupideces , muere yaaa! - dijo Kakashi mientras le clababa uno de sus kunais en el estomago .

-Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo , vamonos de aqui o Naruto se nos escapara de nuevo - dijo un fastidiado Sasuke .

-Mocoso , dos sombras se mueven a tu lado derecho , estan a unos 50 metros de aqui , debemos apresurarnos a llegar a Suna - dijo el kyubi .

-Acabo de sentir su presencia , pero ... - dijo mientras sonreia macabramente de medio lado el rubio .

-Se esta escapando , aumenta la velocidad quieres? - dijo enfadado uno de los sujetos .

-Solo cierra la maldita boca , esto no es bueno , los ninjas de Konoha estan cada vez mas cerca , si no somos discretos nos encontraran - dijo la otra sombra .

-Que ... , que demonios es eso! . grito sorprendido uno de ellos .

Una serpiente de 10 metros de largo los veia macabramente con un apetito insasiable .

-Debemos regresar , jamas pasaremos por aqui - dijo astutamente la otra sombra .

Hubo algo que pasaron por alto y era el hecho de que habian papeles bomba pegados en cada arbol y en el suelo , ademas habia hilo ninja(ese alambre ninja que siempre pisan para caer en alguna trampa -.-) .

-Que sucede? por que te detienes ?

-Hay ... hay algo que ... , estoy atorado! .

-Vamos , ayudame y saca un kunai para romper este hilo .

-Ya casi , ya casi ...

-Voltea ! , es un papel bomba y esta por estallar !

-Apresurate que ya casi llega a su limite !

-Ya esta , vamon...

-NOOOOOOOOO!

Ambos cuerpos habian salido volando en esa explocion mientras caian en frente de la serpiente gigante , habia sangre por todo el bosque , estaban mutilados y con vida , estaban por perder la conciencia y el horror se veia en sus caras , no habia un final mas tetrico para sus pateticas vida como esa , aquella gran serpiente los veia con deseo y ansias de llenar su gran estomago .

-Casi no me queda energia , es el fin - dijo uno de ellos .

-Pese a esto , no debemos llevarnos con nosotros el secreto de nuestra mision , debemos dejarlo aqui .

Con las ultimas fuerzas del hombre , escribio con sangre el gran secreto en aquel suelo humedo .

-Espero y alguien continue con lo que dejamos - dijo uno de ellos mientras perecia .

-Acaba de moverse y...

El hombre no termino con su frase , la punteaguda mirada del gran animal se habia pegado a ellos , la serpiente los habia hipnotizado , estaban perdidos y el lo sabia , su fin habia llegado y su muerte seria una de las mas aterradoras .

La gran serpiente se empezaba a mover en zig zag sin despegar la mirada de ellos hasta que ...

-Adios - dijo vagamente el hombre mientras eran tragados .

-Naruto , esos sujetos dejaron algo , deberiamos volver - decia el kyubi .

-Tal vez en otro momento , solo se que debo llegar a Suna cuanto antes - decia el rubio sin despegar la mirada en su camino .

-No lo entiendes! , hay algo que esos sujetos escondian con tanto recelo , sin duda se que tiene que ver contigo , debemos regresar ! - decia desesperadamete el kyubi .

Naruto no contesto , mas siguio su camino en silencio .

-Puedo verlo , es Suna , aun no se si Gara me reciba , ellos son aliados de Konoha y seria peligroso acercarme a la entrada de la aldea , sera mejor que entre por otro lado - dijo mentalmente el rubio .

-Mocoso , algo no me pinta bien , no creo que sea conveniente entrar , creo que hay alguien de Konoha ahi , alguien que tu conoces - dijo seriamente el kyubi .

-Y que con eso? , no vengo a socializar con nadie , solo vengo por esta marca , una vez que termine , me largo de aqui - dijo Naruto .

-Basta , es todo por hoy , si sigues asi no te seguire entrenando , estas exhausta y lo sabes , descansa por hoy - dijo demandante el kazekage .

-Esta bien - Hinata se retiraba del lugar para bañarse y luego ir por informacion acerca del rubio .

-Yo debo regresar a la torre - dijo Gara .

-Sabes algo sobre el grupo de Konoha que esta siguiendo a Naruto? - pregunto interesada la Hyuga .

-No hay noticias nuevas , solo se sabe que encontraron mucha sangre regada en el bosque y a una serpiente gigante muerta con una extraña marca en el estomago - dijo Gara .

-Debio ser Naruto- kun , que estas haciendo? , donde estaras? , sera que es demasiado tarde para salvarte? - se decia a si misma la Hyuga con un aura depresiva .

Continuara...


End file.
